


hot

by Eiprej



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: Galo is hot.Well, of course he's hot. Lio knows that. In fact, everyone knows it.But he's also just, well, hot.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 104





	hot

**Author's Note:**

> trying to practice writing again since it's been a while! here is a very short and kinda spicy galolio lol

Galo is hot.

Well, of course he's _hot_. Lio knows that. In fact, everyone knows it. Galo might be kinda stupid (kind-hearted) and impulsive (courageous) but that doesn't remove the fact that Galo is hot.

But he's also just, well, hot. He's hot in the way that he leans against Lio on the couch, taking up most of the space on their two-seater. Lio can feel the heat radiating off him softly, and it's never a wonder when he finds himself leaning against Galo's side to feel the warmth there. He wants to be buried in it until it's unbearable, until he feels like he's going to be burned from the inside out.

(Galo always wraps an arm around him, beaming down at him and pulling him closer. It never gets warmer than comfortable, and even then, the most that happens is he ends up falling asleep.)

Sometimes, Lio just really craves warmth.

Warmth is in the grip of Galo's hand around his and in Galo's warmth as his arms wrap around his waist in bed. It's in Galo's breath against his back, lips against his neck and hands grasping at his hips. It's in the way Galo gasps against him, in the groan from his lips against Lio's.

"Lio," Galo exhales, breath heavy and face flushed. It makes Lio tighten his grip around his neck, pulling him down and listening to his stuttered breath.

Lio thinks he might be starting to prefer this kind of warmth after all.


End file.
